1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hard film of Ti--Si--N composite material and, more particularly, to a hard film of Ti--Si--N composite material having fine TiN crystalline particles uniformly dispersed in the matrix phase of a Ti--Si amorphous metal. This invention further relates to a method for the production of the hard film of Ti--Si--N composite material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Ti--Si alloy is a material which is renowned for its marked lightness and high strength and is characterized by possessing a great ability to form an amorphous structure. This alloy whose hardness approximates to 300 Hk has the possibility of finding utility as a wear-resistant film as for coating resinous materials. From the practical point of view, however, it is desired to exhibit still higher hardness and, at the same time, good adhesiveness to a substrate.